


the darkest light

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck, literally just Nepeta dying, nothing else here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta in her last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the darkest light

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated. Title comes from a book I read a while ago. The "darkest light" is the last light seen before death.

She is tired.

She is tired, and that would be one of her last thoughts, wouldn't it, this bone-deep exhaustion that pins her to the floor as her vision blurs and the cold concrete is stained olive with the lifeblood that still flows out of her. She struggles to sit up and the pain turns white-hot, blinding her. She coughs, and more flecks of green fly from her lungs to splatter in front of her and seep into the grey surface.

Her claws are stained with blood that is not her own, a dark purplish color that mingles with her own vivid hue, but it's not enough. He will bear the scars for the rest of his life, but she will die here where no one can hear her labored breaths. It was a battle to survive for this long, and she cannot, will not, win. She will cease to be.

She remembers, like a distant, long-ago dream, her conversation with the sprite. She had wondered if she would have to die to win the heart of the boy she loved. She wonders now if this was always her destiny.

Several feet from her lies the body of her moirail. He died with a smile on his face and her sudden rage chokes her. He didn't even try to protect himself. He could have snapped the juggalo's neck with the barest twitch of his hand but he didn't. He didn't. He didn't. He-

She shakes her head, snaps out of it. She can't change the past. She coughs again, a deep, rasping sound. Her body shakes with the force of it, and these are her last thoughts, her legacy. She died trying and failing to avenge her moirail. She failed.

 _I'm sorry, Equius_ , she thinks hazily. _I'll see you in the dream bubbles._

Her surroundings blur and darken. The pain is gone. There is nothing left to wait for here.

With a final breath, her catlike eyes blink once, twice, and close for good, and the Rogue of Heart dies.


End file.
